Ghostface
Ghostface is the main killer on Alietta's ROBLOX Scream Game. S/he is a a killer. S/He is portrayed by numerous actors. Background Ghostface is a person dressed up in a scary horror costume who kills people mostly with a knife. Round 1 Main Article: MrCjgotswa (Round 1) Mr was a regular teenage boy in Woodsboro, California. He was an upopular nerd who was best friends with Mohamed but he was rather upset when Mohamed told him their friendship was fake and a joke. He dated Ariana and was very happy with her, but she ditched him to become popular and a cheerleader. Mr then liked Snip but never got a chance to speak to her because she always ignored him. He stayed in the shadows of Woodsboro plotting revenge. Mr sent out anonymous invitations to the people he wanted to kill for what they did to him in high school. He acts around with the other as another name. When Guest 2492 goes upstairs, Mr stabs him and chucks him down the stairs. He stayed with the people who were trying to figure out the murder and formed a fake alliance with Snip, Hunter, Lana and Fox. They split up to get help from any other surviving people. Mr chased Snip up the stairs and grabs her and chucks her through the balcony door. She jumps up and climbs on the roof. He does to but slips off. Snip thinks he's dead but she is wrong. He killed Mohamed next by stabbing him and chucking him into a bush. He chased Tom and Ariana into the garage and as they both tried to escape through the dog hole, pressed the button so Ariana got stuck. He slashed Tom's neck. He then beheads Ariana. He sees Cool enter a cupboard hiding and pretends not to see him. Cool thinks he's made a lucky escape but Mr stabs him and wacks his head on a side cabinet, killing him. Mr finds EPIC in one of the bathroom and kills him as Snip, Lana and Fox enter the room next door. When the others witness the murder, they all try to escape. Lana runs out of the door and Snip escapes through the window. Mr stabs Fox and chucks him out of the window to horrify Snip. He finds Lana in another cupboard but she manages to push him and make a run for it. He catches up with her, kills her and dumps her body under a bed. He watches Logan in the back garden, but hears Dark coming. He hides round a cupboard and Dark enters the bedroom. Dark finds Lana's body and screams when he sees Mr. Dark manages to escape into the back garden but chucks him out of the windows, killing him. Logan escapes and runs away. Mr goes to the basement and watches on as Spicy and Guest 6822 are about to escape with Hunter. He chases them and grabs Spicy's foot and drags him down the stairs and kills him off screen. Logan enters the basement and finds Spicy cut up, and Mr kills him. He finds the remaining three survivors; Snip, Hunter and Guest 6822. He kills Guest and reveals himself as Mr to the other two. He tells them his motives. He stabs Snip but is shot by Hunter and killed, ending the first killing spree. Killings Round 1 *Guest 2492; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *Mohamedkid; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *Tomchen2000; throat slit, killed by MrCjgotswa *ArianaGrandeChick; beheaded, killed by MrCjgotswa *Coolpokemonfan2001; head injury, killed by MrCjgotswa *EPICtroublemaker99; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *Foxycam12; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *LanaKL; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *TheDarkArticle; snapped neck, killed by MrCjgotswa *Spicyginger; cut to pieces, killed by MrCjgotswa *Logantheswatguy; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *Guest 6822; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *MrCjgotswa/Ghostface; shot, killed by Hunterdude679 Relationships Round 1 *SnipWriter; Ex-Crush, Enemy *foxycam12; Enemy *LanaKL; Enemy *Logantheswatguy; Enemy *Hunterdude679; Enemy *tomchen2000; Enemy *ArianaGrandeChick; Ex-girlfriend, Enemy *Mohamedkid; Former Best Friend, Enemy *Coolpokemonfan2001; Enemy *TheDarkArticle; Enemy *Spicyginger; Enemy *EPICtroublemaker99; Enemy *Guest 2492; Enemy *Guest 6822; Enemy Appearances *Round 1 Category:Ghostface Category:Killers Category:Round 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females